Projeto For The Win
by Malu Chan
Summary: Série de drabbles feitas para a tarefa do trickster. .Vários Shippers.
1. Confusão

**Essa é uma coleção de drabbles feitas para a tarefa do Trickster no Projeto For The Win, do 6V. Nenhuma delas valeu para a tarefa porque a Malu é retardada e não entendeu as regras direito. Bom, paciência... Serão vários casais retratados, mas em todas as fics está mencionado a existência de Draco/Harry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Confusão  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Blaise/Hermione  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 236

* * *

><p>Quando Harry terminou com Ginny para ficar com Draco Malfoy, Hermione procurou aceitar a situação. Ela não queria que sua amizade com o moreno acabasse, então passou a conviver mais com o novo casal. Com a convivência, descobriu que Malfoy podia ser, sim, uma pessoa decente. E nem todos os sonserinos eram cobras maléficas.<p>

Foi quando ela efetivamente conheceu Blaise Zabini, o sonserino bonito e inteligente que passou a fazer-lhe companhia nos eventos na casa de Harry – já que Ron não ia mais até lá. Os dois ficaram muito amigos. Conversando sobre Poções e Feitiços, descobriram que tinham muito incomum, inclusive a vontade de se especializar em medibruxaria.

Agora, a cada dia que passava, ela percebia como suas conversas com Ron eram insossas, como o ruivo não tinham ambições e como eles eram diferentes. Ela não se sentia feliz e precisava fazer alguma coisa com relação a isso.

E então, para adicionar mais um motivo para sua confusão, Blaise a beijou. Ela estava saindo da casa de Harry quando ele a acompanhou até a porta e, sem palavras ou explicações, simplesmente a beijou.

As dúvidas começaram a descer ladeira abaixo na cabeça dela. Certezas começaram a pipocar em sua mente. Blaise a encontrou uma semana depois, sentada em um café, e os dois conversaram. Ele queria Hermione e Hermione o queria. Medidas precisavam ser tomadas.

Ela precisava fazer algo sobre isso.

- Ron, nós precisamos conversar.


	2. Desespero

**Título:** Desespero  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Tom/Ginny  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 185

* * *

><p>- Me desculpe, Ginny, mas eu não posso mais ficar com você. Estou vendo outra pessoa. Eu... eu vou ficar com Draco. Sinto muito.<p>

As palavras de Harry atravessaram seu coração como uma facada. Ele não estava... Ele não podia fazer isso com ela! Ela lhe deu seu coração! Ela se trancou no quarto e decidiu que não sairia mais de lá.

Ela queria morrer.

Foi quando ele apareceu. Rondando seus sonhos, dizendo-lhe palavras doces. Ele foi seu amigo há tantos anos, e agora procurava de novo sua companhia.

Ela ficou assustada, mas ele lhe disse para não ter medo. _"Sou só eu, Ginny, o Tom. Se lembra? Eu já te ajudei antes! Posso te ajudar de novo!"_

Ela não queria, mas acabou confiando nele. Ele poderia ajudá-la.

No escuro, ele enxugava suas lágrimas e dizia-lhe para ser forte. Ele estaria ali para ela enquanto ela precisasse. E ela precisava dele.

"_Tom, você vai ficar comigo para sempre?"_

"_Você quer ficar comigo para sempre? Para isso você só precisa de um pequeno feitiço cortante em seus pulsos, Ginny. Faça isso e nós ficaremos sempre juntos..."_


	3. Let's Go

**Título:** Let's go  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Blaise/Pansy  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 158

* * *

><p>Durante os anos de escola, Blaise via o modo como Draco tratava Pansy e tinha certeza de que os dois não durariam muito. O loiro era <em>desinteressado<em> demais na garota para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos. E a garota era _insossa_ demais para atrair a atenção de Malfoy por muito tempo.

Dito e feito. Alguns meses depois de terminar a escola, Draco estava junto com o quatro-olhos idiota do Potter e Pansy estava sozinha.

Só não estava mais insossa.

Estavam em uma festa de amigos quando ela a viu pela primeira vez desde a escola. O vestido levemente insinuante, os saltos altos e o batom vermelho: tudo nela chamava sua atenção.

Até mesmo a personalidade dela tinha mudado. Anos antes Pansy era só uma menininha boba e irritante, agora era uma mulher mais madura – e terrivelmente encantadora.

- Você não gostaria de ir para algum outro lugar?

Ela sorri para ele, meio debochada.

- Claro! Porque não?


	4. Apenas Amigos

**Título:** Apenas amigos  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 204

* * *

><p>Durante muitos anos, Hermione tivera uma paixão platônica pelo seu melhor amigo e ninguém poderia culpá-la por isso. Harry Potter era o garoto mais encantador que alguém poderia conhecer, além de ser muito bonito. Ele sempre estava lá por ela, sempre a fazia rir e a consolava quando brigava com Ron. Quem poderia desejar mais?<p>

Quando Harry assumiu para os amigos que estava namorando Draco Malfoy, Hermione se sentiu traída. _"Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?"_, ela pensou na hora, completamente em choque.

Ela ficou várias semanas sem conversar com Harry. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, não podia aceitar aquilo. Mas talvez... Sua mente lógica a fez lembrar de vários momentos que provariam que Harry não gostava dela _daquele jeito_. Que eles não passavam de bons amigos.

Foi Ron quem a ajudou perceber que ela estava errada. Não foi uma coisa fácil para ela, admitir o erro, mas ela conseguiu. Ela abriu seus olhos e seu coração para aquele que sempre estivera ao lado dela e que ela, ofuscada pelo que sentia, não conseguia ver.

Ron estava ali, por ela. E sempre estaria. Ele juntou os cacos de seu coração quebrado e a transformou em uma nova Hermione.

A Hermione do Ron.


	5. Friendship and Love

**Título:** Friendship and Love  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Ginny/Luna  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 231

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry Potter, o Eleito, está oficialmente namorando o Ex-Comensal da Morte, Draco Malfoy"<em>, diziam os jornais naquela manhã. Ginny atirou o Profeta no chão assim que o abriu. Ela realmente ainda não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Você está bem?

A voz de Luna a fez pular por um segundo.

- Claro!

- Não, você não está...

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso...

A habilidade da amiga de perceber as menores coisas ainda a deixava desconcertada. Luna não deixava nada escapar e sempre dizia o que pensava. Se por um lado Ginny costumava ficar envergonhada com isso, por outro ela gostava daquele lado delicada da outra menina.

- Eu não gosto de te ver triste.

A ruiva deitou a cabeça no colo da menina. O toque dela era suave enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Já estava quase dormindo quando ela falou novamente.

- Eu te amo, Ginny, não quero te ver triste.

- Eu também te amo, Luna... mas não é algo que eu possa evitar...

- Porque você fica comigo? Eu posso amar você como você queria que o Harry te amasse!

As duas se entreolharam e Ginny suspirou.

- Porque não seria justo com você que eu fizesse isso. Eu preciso "me livrar" do Harry primeiro antes de poder ficar com você – respondeu ela fechando os olhos.

- Então eu vou te esperar – disse a loira, beijando-lhe levemente a testa.


	6. Sonserinos

**Título:** Sonserinos  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Blaise/Hermione  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 209

* * *

><p>Hermione foi avisada que <em>"daquele namoro não poderia sair boa coisa"<em>, nas palavras da Sra. Weasley, mas ela não se importou muito. Sabia o que estava fazendo e estava confiante quando aquilo. Draco podia ser um idiota na maior parte do tempo, mas ele vinha melhorando muito nos últimos tempos.

Infelizmente, a Sra. Weasley tinha razão. O idiota do Malfoy só estava com ela porque queria se aproximar de Harry. Como ela podia sequer imaginar que o seu namorado estava, na verdade, afim de outro CARA?

Mas ela era forte e iria superar. _"Sonserinos são assim mesmo"_, lhe diziam todos. Ela apenas acenava a cabeça em concordância. Tudo ficaria bem para ela.

Até outro soserino cruzar seu caminho. Mais forte, mais alto, mais bonito e mais inteligente. Blaise seria a perfeição se não fosse seu coração já machucado.

Hermione tinha decido que não entregaria seu coração mais, mas não conseguiu resistir ao charme. Ela então decidiu se deixar levar.

Não tinha como evitar. Ele lhe dava flores, a levava para tomar café em uma pequena loja de chá maravilhosa e a encantava com sua conversa interessante.

As pessoas a avisaram que ela estava cometendo outro erro, mas ela não se importou. Blaise era um bom erro de se cometer.


	7. Vitrola

**Título:** Vitrola  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Blaise/Pansy  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 169

* * *

><p>- Onde está Draco?<p>

- Nós terminamos. Ele está com Potter. E eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Blaise sorriu e acompanhou Pansy até a porta do club. A garota aprecia um pouco desnorteada. Eles se sentaram para ver o show das dançarinas bebendo champagnes.

- Eu consigo fazer aquilo.

Blaise fez um barulho de descrença.

- Eu estou falando! Eu consigo fazer aquilo!

- Então porque não vai lá?

Pansy terminou a bebida que estava em seu copo e se levantou. A adrenalina corria pelo seu corpo, lhe dando coragem. Nunca antes havia feito uma coisa como aquela, mas talvez fosse necessário. Curar as feridas do seu coração poderia ser mais fácil do que ela pensava. Começou a dançar no ritmo da música, até não percebê-la mais – a música fazia parte dos seus movimentos.

Blaise estava em choque. A doce e recatada Pansy se mostrava como uma mulher completamente diferente do que sempre fora. Era uma mulher muito sensual, aquela na sua frente.

Ele estava encantado por ela.

* * *

><p><em>Quem adivinhar de onde a Malu tirou essa fic, ganha uma drabble no casal que escolher!<em>


End file.
